DENDAM
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [2SHOOT] - [Nijimura x Readers x Haizaki] / Sebuah dendam dapat menghancurkan segalanya. Merebut semua yang kau punya tanpa sisa. Hidupmu, hatimu, bahkan tubuhmu sendiri pun pada akhirnya menjadi korban akibat dendam seseorang terhadap kekasihmu. Tragis memang! Namun hal itulah yang telah terjadi padamu. /Mind to RnR?/ M FOR LEMON & HARDNESS!


**PAIRING : Nijimura Shuzo x Readers/YOU x Haizaki Shogo**

**.**

**GENRE : Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, terdapat konten dewasa (17+) dan kekerasan, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Sebuah dendam dapat menghancurkan segalanya. Merebut semua yang kau punya tanpa sisa. Hidupmu, hatimu, bahkan tubuhmu sendiri pun pada akhirnya menjadi korban akibat dendam seseorang terhadap kekasihmu. Tragis memang! **Namun hal itulah yang telah terjadi padamu.****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DENDAM**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reader's POV**

Menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan.

Berulang kali aku melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan ia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam waktu yang ia janjikan. Kakiku mulai pegal berdiri terlalu lama menunggunya disini.

Andai saja ponselku tak kehabisan baterai, maka sudah sejak tadi aku menghubunginya. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya? Ah, pikiranku mulai tak menentu membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan yang menyebabkan keterlambatannya. Ia adalah tife orang yang selalu konsisten dalam hal apapun, terutama waktu. Jadi terlalu aneh bagiku jika ia datang terlambat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Nijimura-_kun_?

Aku menghela nafas berat ketika melihat beberapa rintik air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Menambah udara malam kian dingin menusuk tulang, hingga tubuhku gemetaran. Pakaian yang kukenakan saat ini tak banyak membantu untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang menyerang. Aku menyesal karena telah salah memilih pakaian. Seharusnya aku mengenakan pakaian yang lebih tebal dan tertutup, bukannya _dress_ selutut tanpa lengan yang hanya dilapisi sebuah cardigan tipis.

Demi penampilan manis dan sempurna dihadapan Nijimura-_kun_, aku rela menderita kedinginan seperti ini. Namun lelaki yang ingin kubuat bahagia belum juga muncul di hadapanku.

Kembali menghela nafas berat. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, berharap sedikit kehangatan di tengah hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras saja. Taman kota yang biasanya selalu ramai oleh pasangan muda-mudi, kini terlihat sangat sepi. Orang-orang telah berlarian untuk mencari tempat lebih nyaman dan aman dari serangan air hujan. Sedangkan aku masih bertahan di tempatku semula. Berdiri di depan kafe yang posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan taman kota.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menunggu di dalam sembari memesan sesuatu yang hangat di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini." Sebuah suara bariton menyapa indera pendengaranku.

Mau tak mau aku menolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara, dimana seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu terang dan berantakkan tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Kedua mata hitamku sedikit menegang melihat seringai yang tercetak di wajahnya. Reflek kedua kakiku melangkah mundur ketika langkahnya kian mendekat. Aku sungguh sial bertemu dengannya disaat seperti ini. Firasat buruk pun mulai muncul. Apakah kali ini keberuntungan akan memihak padaku seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu? Ataukah kali ini…

**GREPP**

Tangan besarnya memegangi pergelangan tangan kananku, erat dan kasar. Membuat ruam kemerahan dan membuatku meringis sakit.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Haizaki-_kun_!" Ujarku takut-takut—berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya yang kian menyiksa.

"Melepaskanmu? Yang benar saja. Aku tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan emas yang Kami-_sama_ berikan padaku." Ia menarikku keras hingga tubuhku terjebak di dalam dekapannya yang sangat posesif. "Akan kurebut kau dari Nijimura, kemudian menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya malam ini." Bisiknya seduktif tepat di telingaku—membuat bahuku menegang seketika. Firasat burukku kian menjadi nyata ketika tiba-tiba saja ia memukul tengkukku dengan keras, hingga penglihatanku berubah suram dan semua berubah gelap seiiring hilangnya kesadaranku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DENDAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nijimura's POV<strong>

Gelap.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat setelah terbangun dari pingsanku adalah kegelapan. Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, hangat, dan basah. Aku yakin kepalaku telah mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Pukulan tiba-tiba yang seseorang layangkan tadi membuatku tumbang seketika. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan aku tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu di sekitarku.

Yang kuingat sebelum kejadian itu...

Aku keluar dari rumah hendak pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menemui kekasihku. Kami akan berkencan malam ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, melakukan hal yang telah lama tak kami lakukan karena kesibukanku mengikuti berbagai pertandingan yang begitu menyita waktu. Hingga aku berakhir di tempat dan kondisi yang tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Siapapun … tolong aku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku harus menghubungi [name] agar ia tak khawatir dan tetap menunggu disana. Namun keadaanku kini tak memungkinkan. Bahkan untuk sekedar bergerak pun aku kesulitan, apalagi untuk mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku jaketku.

Kekasihku adalah gadis yang baik dan sangat pengertian. Sekalipun ia tak pernah mengeluh ataupun merengek karena intensitas pertemuan dan kebersamaan kami yang kian berkurang. Justru ia bersikap sebaliknya dengan memberikan semangat serta dukungan padaku. Baik melalui tindakan atau ucapannya yang selalu membuat hati dan pikiranku tenang.

Aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti ia. Namanya [full name]. Cantik, manis, sifatnya lemah lembut. Aku sangat mencintainya. Bukan hanya karena rupa, melainkan kepribadian serta hatinya. Mengingat semua itu, hatiku menjadi sakit. Sudah pasti saat ini ia tengah menungguku disana. Sendirian, kedinginan, dan kecewa. Maafkan aku, [name]! Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu menunggu. Seharusnya akulah yang menunggumu. Seharusnya aku…

Sebenarnya dimana aku berada sekarang?

Kenapa kedua mataku ditutup?

Kenapa kedua tangan serta kakiku terikat erat?

Siapa yang melakukan semua ini padaku?

Berbagai macam tanya berkecamuk di kepalaku. Aku tak khawatir akan keselamatanku. Yang kini aku khawatirkan justru [name]. Semoga ia baik-baik saja. Karena entah mengapa, firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyerang hatiku.

_Kami-sama_ … Aku mohon lindungilah gadisku! Jangan biarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku akan sangat bersalah dan menyesal seumur hidup jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Biarlah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, namun tidak untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DENDAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Haizaki's POV<strong>

Bolehkah aku tertawa sekarang?

Bolehkah aku bersorak penuh kemenangan sekarang?

Aku sungguh tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan ini. Gadis yang sejak lama kuinginkan telah berhasil kudapatkan. Meski dengan cara licik dan kejam. Aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah memiliki ia seutuhnya dan merebutnya dari _orang itu_. Akan kubuat _orang itu_ hancur hingga ke dasarnya. Dengan begitu dendamku akan terbalaskan.

Siapa suruh bermain api denganku?

Kau salah besar karena telah mencari masalah denganku, Nijimura Shuzo. Jika saja saat itu kau tak mengusirku dari Tim Basket secara tidak hormat, dan jika saja kau memilih gadis lain untuk menjadi kekasihmu, mungkin hingga kini kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat baik.

Waktu telah berubah. Begitupun dengan hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita. Dulu, kita memang sahabat. Namun kini, kita adalah musuh. Aku tak akan segan untuk membuatmu hancur dan menderita seperti yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Tim Basket dan Gadismu. Dua hal itu adalah hal terpenting di dalam hidupmu bukan? Dan aku akan merebut semuanya darimu.

"Bahkan kau tetap terlihat cantik meski sedang tertidur seperti ini, [name]." Ujarku sembari memandang lekat wajah gadis yang tengah berada di dalam gendonganku.

Kedua kakiku menaiki tangga menuju sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi sejarah paling berharga dalam hidupku. Ya, malam ini aku akan mengukir sejarah mengagumkan bersama gadis ini serta lelaki brengsek yang telah menunggu kedatangan kami disana.

Aku harap lelaki itu belum mati. Pukulanku tadi tak mungkin membuatnya mati begitu saja bukan? Aku hanya memukul kepalanya dengan balok kayu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk saat ini. Namun selanjutnya, aku pastikan sesuatu lebih menyakitkan akan terjadi padanya. Hahaha …

**BRAKK**

Pintu bercat cokelat di hadapanku telah terbuka, berkat tendangan kuat dari kaki kananku. Bisa kulihat keterkejutan dari lelaki itu, tubuhnya menengang karena suara keras yang baru saja kubuat. Melangkah masuk ke dalam setelah terlebih dulu mengunci pintu agar kegiatan yang akan kulakukan tak mendapatkan gangguan.

"Hey, lepaskan aku! Apa masalahmu denganku?" Ujarnya gusar sembari berusaha melepaskan diri—yang kuyakin semua hanya sia-sia. Ikatan yang kubuat tak akan mudah dilepaskan begitu saja. Dasar _baka_!

"Tenanglah, Nijimura!" Ujarku seraya membaringkan tubuh [name] di atas tenpat tidur yang ada. "Kau hanya akan menghabiskan tenagamu untuk hal yang tak berguna." Imbuhku lagi kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Haizaki?"

Ah, pintar sekali. Jadi ia bisa menebak siapa aku meski tanpa melihatnya? Apa suaraku terlalu mudah dikenali? Atau ia yang terlalu mengenal diriku?

"Kau benar. Ini aku, Haizaki." Ujarku membenarkan—melepaskan penutup matanya agar ia bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas. "Apa kabar, Nijimura?" Tanyaku dipenuhi seringai.

"Kau…" Ia menggertakkan giginya—menatap tajam seakan hendak menelanku hidup-hidup. "Apa maksudmu melakukan ini padaku hah?" Teriaknya meluapkan amarah.

"Kau kasar sekali, Kapten. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Padahal kita sudah lama tak bertemu." Ujarku bernada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Memandangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Haizaki!" Desisnya kian emosi. "Jika kau ingin balas dendam padaku, seharusnya kau melakukan hal yang _gentleman_. Bukankah dengan menyerangku tiba-tiba dan menangkapku seperti ini adalah hal yang hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut saja?" Ujarnya sarkasme—menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan.

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

**BUKK**

Aku memukul wajahnya sekuat tenaga. Membuatnya terbatuk darah, menambah rasa sakit pada dirinya.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Nijimura Shuzo." Aku berbalik memunggunginya, "Lihat dan perhatikanlah dengan baik apa yang akan aku lakukan pada gadis tercintamu itu!" Seringai di wajahku kian melebar seiring langkah kakiku yang mulai mendekat pada sosok gadis mungil yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

"[na-name] …" Ujarnya seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Brengsek kau, Haizaki! Jangan libatkan [name] dalam masalah kita! Lepaskan ia sekarang juga, sialan!" Ia kian terbakar emosi. Memberontak kian liar, berusaha melepaskan diri agar bisa menyelamatkan gadis tercintanya.

"Hahaha … _Hontouni baka_! Coba hentikan aku jika kau bisa!" Ujarku meremehkan.

Perlahan menaiki tempat tidur, memposisikan tubuhku di atas tubuh [name] dengan kedua tangan sebagai penahan di kedua sisi kepalanya. Memandangi wajah cantiknya penuh minat kemudian mendekatkan wajahku untuk mencuri ciuman di bibir tipis nan lembut miliknya kemudian merobek pakaian bagian atasnya dengan tak sabar. Hingga menampilkan sebuah pemandangan begitu mengagumkan, yang mampu membuat darahku berdesir.

Tak mempedulikan teriakkan serta sumpah serapah yang dikeluarkan Nijimura padaku. Aku melanjutkan ciuman yang sempat tertunda karena terlalu tenggelam pada keindahan yang tersaji di depan mataku. Yang ingin aku lakukan kini adalah menikmati keindahan gadis ini, menikmati bibirnya, tubuhnya, beserta segala sesuatu yang bahkan aku yakin Nijimura sendiri belum pernah menyentuh ataupun menikmatinya. Dan akulah lelaki pertama yang akan mendapatkan semua itu.

Bersiaplah, [name]! Kau akan segera menjadi milikku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong># <em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Mencoba membuat FF dengan pair baru. **

**Nijimura x Readers x Haizaki.**

**Perpaduan yang sempurna, menurutku.**

**Kedua lelaki ini memiliki sifat yang sangat menarik, dan aku sangat menyukainya.**

**Maka dari itu, terciptalah FF ini :-)**

**JUST 2SHOOT!**

**_Hope you like it, minna-san_! :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
